Mattress Land
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Blaine finds the Mattress Land commercial that New Directions starred in. He recognizes a certain baby-faced member. Slight Klaine


"Oh Blaine!"

"What do you want, Wes, I'm busy." Blaine turned another page in his history book. He was sitting in the study hall at Dalton, trying to get this huge history essay done. He hadn't gotten anything written because he was up on the phone with Kurt all last night.

Not that he had a problem with that. Nope. Not at all.

"Oh believe me, you'll want to see this."

Blaine looked up a Wes. He was waving a VHS tape in front of Blaine's face.

"Why are you holding an old VHS tape?" asked Blaine. He felt like the obvious needed stating.

Wes grinned like an idiot. "I was just at my grandpa's house. You know how he is - he tapes everything he watched on T.V."

"This better have a point," said Blaine. "I really need to be reading about how the Battle of Gettysburg was fought."

"Keep calm, my dear Blaine," said Wes. "As I was saying, I was at his house and there was nothing to watch, so I grabbed a tape at random. This was the one I grabbed. It was some episode of Judge Judy. Actually, it was a really good one - this guy crashed his car into -"

"Wes," groaned Blaine. Wes got too distracted. Blaine was always having to get his attention back to what he was trying to say.

"Oh yeah," said Wes. "Well, a commercial came on and well, you'll want to see it."

"Can't it wait?" asked Blaine, pointing to his books. "This essay counts for a lot of my grade. And it's due in," Blaine pulled his pocket watch out of his blazer. Wes muttered something about "damn dapper boys". Blaine ignored it. "In two hours."

Wes frowned. "Fine. I'll leave it with you. Promise you'll watch it? I already fast forwarded it to the commercial."

"Ok," said Blaine, grabbing the VHS and putting it next to his books.

…..

That night, Blaine was in his dorm. He had finished his essay, thankfully. He pulled the VHS out of his bag. He wondered what got Wes so fired up.

He had a VHS and DVD player, thankfully, so he could actually watch the thing. He pushed it in and sat back in his chair.

The end of Judge Judy faded into a commercial with a group of teens in blue pajamas. They were on these huge mattresses and were singing the beginning notes to "Jump."

A mattress commercial? Thought Blaine. That's why he had wanted me to see? Why? Did he think that this would be a good song to do for the Warblers or…?

Blaine leaned in closer to the screen. He could have just sworn…

All the teens had jumped to a side of these two gigantic mattresses. And Blaine thought…well…

Not possible. His thoughts were always on him. Every time he saw a damn bow tie his thoughts when to him. He was just seeing things.

The singers looked like they were having fun, jumping all over the place and singing. They were good, too.

Then he saw Mercedes, running down the middle of the two mattresses.

Oh crap, thought Blaine. He wasn't hallucinating when he thought he saw Kurt, then.

Blaine was searching the screen for a sight of Kurt again.

And there he was. He popped out behind one of the mattresses in a very Kurt, diva-esque fashion.

Blaine couldn't stop the giggle from passing his lips. Kurt was just too adorable in his over sized, blue pajamas. (It didn't matter that all the others were wearing the same thing).

A few seconds later, he was running backwards through the middle of the two mattresses, a very suggestive look on his baby face (he looked a lot younger in this video to Blaine) and doing one of those "come hither" finger moves.

Blaine choked on his on spit. A mixture of laughter and well, being turned on, forced from his lips.

Blaine caught his breath just in time to see Kurt laying on his stomach on one of the mattresses, next to a blonde girl. His chin was in his hands and he was kicking his legs around.

Blaine couldn't stop laughing.

Kurt was too adorable for his own good.

The commercial ended with a cheesy line and Blaine was in stitches.

He rewinded and watched the commercial again.

And again.

And then another dozen times.

Blaine reached for his iPhone and called Kurt. "Hello?" Kurt answered.

Blaine grinned. "Oh hey Kurt," said Blaine. "I was wondering, do you own blue pajamas?"

Kurt was silent on the other end. Blaine could barley stop himself from laughing. "And Kurt," he added before Kurt could answer. "Do you like to, I don't know, _jump _on trampolines? And I was wondering," he went on without pause. "if you wanted to come with me to the mattress store tomorrow. I need to pick out a new one. I was thinking about going to Mattress Land!"

Silence. And then.

"Oh my god, you saw the commercial." Kurt's voice was horrified and Blaine couldn't help but burst out in to laughter.

"Shut up, Blaine! Shut up!" he faintly heard Kurt from the other end of the phone. He was clutching his stomach. He had fallen off his chair and was just dying. "Where did you find it! Burn whatever copy you have!"

"Burn this? Never!" Blaine choked through his tears. "Your come hither look was just - oh my god!" Blaine dissolved into more laughter.

"Blaine, if you don't burn it I'll - I'll -" Kurt sputtered for a good enough threat.

"But you're so adorable and baby face!" Blaine stopped himself from saying it was way hot, too. "And a good performance!"

"That haunts me, Blaine, haunts me!" said Kurt. "Just the thought of those blue pajamas…" Kurt shuttered.

"Oh my god," said Blaine. "That needs to go on Youtube. It's just too good."

"Don't you dare, Blaine!" shouted Kurt. "Don't. You. Dare."

"Sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of how awesome this commercial is."

"Blaine I…I can't even believe you! You would post that online, making me an embarrassment?"

"All's fair in love and war," said Blaine. Then he quickly said, "And it's not just you - you're whole Glee club is in the commercial!"

Kurt sputtered for a snappy reply, but instead made a frustrated noise and hung up.

Blaine laughed as he went to go get his friend Haden. He was the computer expert. He would know how to get this on Youtube.

Blaine also made a mental note to find New Directions' video from Sectionals and Regionals from last year.


End file.
